


Salad with Strawberry Jam

by RoseCastle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Monroe is dead, chris lives with melissa, scott's at college, so a bit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCastle/pseuds/RoseCastle
Summary: Melissa and Chris take a big step in their relationship. They are filled with so much love for each other and  they can't wait to share the love. I am personally obsessed with this couple and I can't find much content with them so I made my own. I  hope y'all like it. Rated Explicit for chapter two.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Melissa McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Love Me Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be slightly AU-ish. I kinda hated the end of s6b. You can not tell me that Peter let Monroe leave the school alive. He was right there when she ran off. Petter would totally slash her throat. So with that in mind, this fic is set after that and all the "teens" go to college. I don't think its fair that they don't get to go to college because Monroe was still alive. So she's dead. Scott's at UC Davis. Malia and Peter are in Paris for bonding time. Stiles is at Quantico. Lydia is at Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Also Chris lives with Melissa in her home.
> 
> This is set roughly 6 months after s6b
> 
> Melissa McCall POV

“What do you want me to bring you for dinner?” Chris asks walking out of the bathroom.

“Hmmm…” I ponder from where I sit on the bed. “Actually I wouldn’t mind having just a salad from the cafeteria today. A salad sounds amazing right now.”

“Yeah, okay. I like the hospital’s spicy chicken sandwich.” Chris says buttoning up his shirt and walking toward me. “Ooo, and their coconut cream pie.”

I smile, “Chef Kim makes a great coconut pie.”

“Indeed she does,” he stops right in front of me and leans down to brush his lips against mine. “But no amount of her pie or sweet talk will take me from me.”

“Good.” I take a deep breathe in and I smell the sweet aroma of Chris. “Mmmh. I could never give up your musky aroma. Did you use a different cologne?”

“Nope. I haven’t even put any on yet.”

“Hmm.” I get up. “Well you smell good regardless.” I pick up my purse. “I better go.” I stand on my tiptoes and give him a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you at 6:15?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He squeezes my hand. “Go save some lives.”

“Bye, te amo.”

“Bye, je t’aime.” He replies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Same day 6:15pm

I just got done with dealing with a grown-ass man who didn’t know the difference between a nasal spray and an inhaler, when I see Chris walk into the E.R.

“Oh thank God.” I say, “I’m starving.” I turn to our newest nurse on staff, Becky, “I’m going on break.”

She smiles, “Okey dokey. Have fun with your man.” She winks.

Chris walks up to the front desk and wraps an arm around my waist. “Hola, cariño.” He smiles at Becky. “Hello, Nurse Becky. How’s your first month as an E.R. nurse been?”

“It can get a little weird and crazy, but I love it here!” She says with bright eyed wonder.

“Ah, to be young and right out of med school.” I say leaning against Chris.

“Hey, don’t cut yourself short, Melissa. You’re not old, you’re only what? 35?” Becky cheerfully remarked.

“37 and I am old. I’m going to be forty in almost two and a half years. Plus I have a child who is legally an adult.”

“So I’m old because I turn forty in two weeks?” Chris tease.

“You’re not old, Honey, well, not yet at least.” I tease back and my stomach growls at me. “Come on. I need a salad right now.”

“Bye, Becky.” Chris says as I drag him towards the cafeteria.

We hold hands whilst we make our way to the cafeteria. “I’ve been thinking about this salad for the last five hours.” 

Within a few minutes the salad bar is in my sight. While I pick what I want in my desired salad, Chris finds his own dinner and has a chat with Chef Kim. I hear him laugh as I try to figure out which dressing I want. None of it sounds appealing to me. 

And then I happen to glance at the breakfast area and I see strawberry jam packets. _That’s it!_ I grab a few packets and a bottle water. I join Chris by the serving food line, where him and Chef Kim are talking.

“Oh come on, Suga. I can tell you know how to make a woman feel gooooood.” Kim says handing Chris his food.

“He sure does and he is still spoken for.” I interject.

“Damn, Mel! Why you’ve gotta kill my vibe.” She pouts.

“Trust me Kim, if we don’t work out, you’ll be the first woman I call.” Chris winks.

“Excuse me?” I raise an eyebrow.

“But I not planning on losing you, ever.” He says confidently.

“Good.” I softly kiss his cheek.

“Aw. Y’all are too precious. Enjoy you food.” Kim moves onto her next costumer.

“Thanks.” We pay for our food and sit down to eat. I open the strawberry jam packets and begin to put it on my salad.

“Melissa?”

“Hmm?” I question not looking up.

“What are you doing?”

I look into Chris’s concerned eyes. “None of the salad dressing sounded good. I saw these and I just had to try it.”

“Okay…” He starts eating.

I grab my fork and dig in. “Mmm!” _Damn that’s good._ I take a few more bites. _Who would have thought strawberry jam on a salad would be euphoric. This is exactly what I’m craving… wait…_ I drop my fork. “What am I doing?” I feel like I’m going to vomit. _Shit._

“That’s what I was wondering.” Chris replies eating a french fry.

“I’m going to throw up.” I cover my mouth with my shaky hand.

“What?” He drops his fry mid bite.

I get up and run to the closest bathroom. Chris follows me and thankfully this is a one stall bathroom. I kneel next to the toilet and proceed to empty the contents of my stomach into it. During so, Chris holds my hair back so it doesn’t get dirty. I stand and flush the toilet with shaky hands when I’m done and turn to face Chris.

“Are you okay?” He puts his arms around me.

“Yes? No?” _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod._ I look into his ice blue eyes. “What is today?”

He scrunches his nose. “Tuesday. Why?”

I shake my head, “No, no, the date. What is today’s date?”

“March 24th” He rubs my back. “Melissa, are you okay? What’s happening?”

_Oh my god! Are you serious?! It can’t be! I’m too old. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh no._ My hands keep shaking as I grasp the lapels of his leather jacket to keep me grounded.

“Melissa, talk to me,” He calmly says, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me. Please.” He pleads.

“Chris,” I swallow some bile, “I’m late.” 

“Late?”

“Yeah, late.” I take a step back and start pacing. “I’m never late. Ever. I’m quite consistent. I am always on time. God, even Scott knows my schedule. It’s been over two months. Two months! I didn’t even think this would happen. I know it’s possible, obviously, I’m a nurse practitioner. I’m not dumb. Oh god. I have a 19 year old son. Chris. I don’t know what – I – oh god -”

Chris stops my pacing by placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me toward him. His eyes filled with concern and his forehead puckered. “Breath. What are you trying to tell me?” He tries to calm me down by rubbing his hand up and down my shoulders.

I take a deep breathe. “I think I’m -” _breath Melissa, breath._ “I’m pregnant.” I feel like vomiting again.

His eyes widen. “Oh.”

“I need to -” I get down to the toilet again and like before Chris holds back my hair as everything else in my stomach leaves my body. I get up, flush, and turn to him.

“How do you feel? Other than the morning sickness.” He stands ridged. “Do you want to keep it? This is your body.” 

_Keep it?_ I take his hands into mine. “I may be in a bit of shock right now but there is one thing I know for certain. I definitely want to keep our baby.”

He lets out a breathe of relief and relaxes his shoulders. “Okay, good.” He grins. “I would respect your decision if you didn’t, but I’m glad. Wow. Our baby.”

“Yeah.” I look down to my belly. I don’t pay too much attention to my weight. I go on runs almost every other day and exercise with Chris some times and I eat pretty healthy, but I never count calories or how many pounds I gain or loss. So, I don’t notice much of a difference and not that I really should this early in the pregnancy. But I do think I see a little bit of a baby bump. “It makes sense. My sense of smell is heightened. I was craving a salad and when I saw the jam I just needed to have it on the salad. My boobs seem sore as well.” 

“Do you need me to massage them?” He smirks as he leans closer to me.

“Chris!” I playfully shove his chest.

“What? I just found out my girlfriend is having a baby, our baby. I’m happy and I want to help whenever and however I can.” He moves to kiss me.

I take a step back. “Vomit breathe, remember?”

He pulls a mint from his pocket. “Here.”

I pop it in my mouth. “Wow, and here I thought I was done raising a child. I have a child who is legally an adult and now a baby on the way.”

“I know.” He nods solemnly, “I never thought I would have another child. After Allison, I didn’t think it would happen again. I have another chance.” I see tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Chris.” I bring him into my arms. He let’s his head fall in between my head and shoulder and brings his arms around me. I run my hands up and down his back. “Losing a child is never easy and I know how hard this is for you. This baby will not replace Allison, but he or she is a blessing and I am so happy that I can give this to you.”

He pulls back to look into my eyes as his shine with adoration, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” I push up onto my toes, tilt my head slightly to the right, and softly press my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pull back licking my lips and take his hand in mine. “Let’s go see if my OB GYN can schedule me in for an appointment.”

He rubs his thumb across my knuckles. “Lead the way.”

After we clean up our dinner we left in the cafeteria, we head to the fourth floor and toward the maternity unit. We walk hand in hand toward the front desk.

“Melissa! What are you doing in this wing?” The nurse asked.

“Well, Olivia, I would like to see if Dr. Chau has any free appointments in the next week or so.” I smile nervously.

“Let me check.” She types on the computer. “Oooh. It looks like he has one for tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning. The woman for that appointment had her baby today.” She says.

“Oh, good. I’ll take it.” I say fiddling with my necklace.

“Okay, and what do you need to see him for?”

I look at Chris and he gives me a reassuring nod and a soft squeeze of my hand. “I think I’m pregnant and I need him to check everything out.”

“Congrats!” Olivia beams. “Is this baby-daddy?” She gestures to Chris.

“Yes and I am over the moon.” He replies with a wide grin.

“That’s fantastic.” She types a few things, “Okay. Your appointment is set up.”

“Thank you.” I say, “Have a good night.”

“You too, bye-bye.”

Chris and I make our way back to the E.R. My brain starts swimming with nervous and depressing thoughts. “You know, there is a possibility that I’ll lose the baby. I’m not a young hen anymore.” I say looking down and wringing my hands together.

Chris stops walking and turns me toward him. “Melissa look at me.” When I don’t he gently lifts my chin up and I look into his eyes. “If you miscarriage, then we’ll deal with it. We are a team. I will not leave your side for any reason. I am here for you. I love you.”

I sigh. “I know. I just don’t want us to get our hopes up and then it get ripped from our hands. Chris, I don’t want to fail you.”

“You’re not going to. If we lose the baby, it is not your fault. Okay?”

I nod, “Okay.”

“Good.” He brushes his lips on my forehead and takes my hand in his. It only takes a few more minutes to get back to the nurse’s station with Becky.

“Have a good break?” She asks.

“Yeah, you can say that.” I walk to the other side of the desk to sit down.

Chris places his arms on the desk as he rambles. “Do you need anything? Another water bottle? A lumbar pillow? A chocolate-”

“No. I’m fine, Chris. I’ll see you at home.”

“But I feel the need to do stuff for you, I need to make sure you are comfortable and alright.” I think his paternal instincts are kicking in.

“It’s not like I’m dying or have a broken bone. I’ve done this before. I’m okay.” I place my hand on top of his as I reassure him. “I’ll be off in four hours. Go home.”

He sighs. “Okay. But call me if you need anything.”

“I will” 

“Je t’aime” He kisses my cheek.

“Te amo. Bye.”

“Bye.” He begrudgingly leaves.

Becky turns to me. “What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing. I accidentally tripped and my ankle twisted. It was his fault and he feels bad.” I lied.


	2. Love Me Truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut in this chapter so reader beware  
> i think im going to hell for writing this  
> like brenden erie said "I write sin not tragedies"  
> god help me  
> also I like the idea of melissa speaking in spanish because we never got any kind of latina content from her on the show  
> I so hope no one i know ever reads this lol

Same day 10:35pm

I walk into my home and after the day I’ve had, I just want to fall into bed and fall alseep in Chris’s arms. “I’m home!” I yawn.

“In the bedroom!” I hear Chris upstairs.

“Good, because that’s where I was heading.” I mumble taking off my shoes. I sigh in relief and walk up the stairs. I get to the bedroom door and I hear soft relaxing spa music. I push open the door. There is a few lit candles that smell of lavender and rose. Chris sits on the bed with a bottle of what looks like massage oils. “What’s all this?” I put my stuff on the chair in the corner and walk over to him.

He wraps his arms around me with a grin. “You deserve some pampering.”

I lean down and kiss him softly. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t fall asleep.”

“That is a-okay with me.” He lets go of me. “Change into whatever you’ll be comfortable in.”

I go to my dresser and grab a matching set bralette and boyshorts from TomboyX and go into the bathroom. I do my business and my nightly skincare routine and change out of my scrubs. I look at myself in the mirror and turn to see my profile. Wow. I’m probably 8 weeks along. The baby bump isn’t quite noticeable yet but I see it. I walk back into our bedroom.

Chris looks up. “God, your beautiful.”

“You don’t have to say that, you already have me.” I cross my arms around me.

“What?” He gets up to stand in front of me. “Just because we’re in a relationship doesn’t mean I can forget how radiant you are.” He takes my hand in his. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will tell you until I breath my last breathe.”

“More beautiful than Jennifer Lopez?” I ask.

“A thousand times more beautiful.”

I bring my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. His arms squeeze me tight as I rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like that for a while enjoying the intimacy.

“Okay, cariño.” He pulls away from me. “Get your cute little behind on the bed and get comfy.”

I smile. “So demanding.” I crawl onto the bed, laying on my stomach with a pillow under my head and I close my eyes.

“Where would you like me to start? Feet? Shoulders? Lower back?” I feel a dip in the bed as get gets onto it.

“Feet, definitely. They are killing me.”

Chris pours some massage oil onto his hands and starts working on my feet. I relax into his touch. One thing I love about Chris, is that he gives amazing massages. He works his way up my left leg slowly with precise and tender movements. He stops at my hip and goes onto my right leg. I yawn as he reaches my right hip. He moves on to my lower back. I feel myself drift off to sleep as he kneads the muscles of my lower back. I try to fight it, but my eyelids are too heavy and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

\------------------------------------  
next morning

I slowly wake up and burrow my head into the warm body next to me as my legs and ams squeeze tightly around him. I try to fall back asleep, but my brain thinks its time to wake up.

“Good morning.” I hear a low gruffly voice say above my head.

“Ughhh.” I groan as I try to get as close to him as I can.

I hear and feel him chuckle.

“Shhh. It’s sleep time.” I say into his chest. I listen to the steady beat of his heart. I finally feel myself drifting back to sleep when a sudden wave of nausea hits me. I sit up with a groan.

“What?” Chris ask.

“Bathroom.” I get up, run the toilet and Chris follows. I vomit as Chris holds my hair and rubs my back. I stand and flush the toilet. “God, I did not miss morning sickness.” I sigh as I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste.

“I know it sucks, mi amor.” He wraps his arms around me as I brush my teeth. We lock eyes in the mirror and I smile around my toothbrush. “Just think about in roughly six months we’ll have a baby in our arms. This sucks now, but it’ll be worth it later.” He caresses my bare stomach.

I finish brushing my teeth and turn around in his arms. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He brings his lips onto mine and I melt into the kiss. He pulls back only a millimeter, “Do you want breakfast?”

My stomach growls, “Yes, please.”

“What does my lovely girlfriend want to eat?” He kisses down my jaw.

“Hmmm…” I thought about it trying not to get distracted by his mouth. “Oooo! How about pancakes and sausage! And make mine a double because I’m eating for two.”

“Anything for, mi vida.” He pulls back and goes downstairs to make breakfast.

I do my morning routine, throw on a robe and walk down stairs. I go to the kitchen and take a seat at the table. My mouth waters when the smell of pancakes and sausage hits me. I watch Chris get our breakfast together with anticipation.

He brings over our food to the table and sits to the right of me. “Bon apetite.”

I dig into the food and it’s amazing. “Holy fuck. I will never get over how great of a cook you are.”

“Thank you.” He gives my thigh a squeeze and leaves his hand there. He gently runs his hand up and down my thigh as we eat and I don’t think he knows that it’s fueling fire to the pit of my stomach. My heartbeats just a little bit faster. Another thing he doesn’t know but soon will find out that pregnancy skyrockets my libido.

I finish my breakfast, grab my plate and place it in the sink. I walk back to the table with one thing on my mind: sex. Chris makes a move to stand up, but I push him back into his chair and I straddle his hips. His eyes widen in surprise and then darken with desire.

“Hi.” I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

“Hi.” He says placing his hands on my hips.

I lean over to whisper into his ear, “That wasn’t the only sausage I was craving.” I rock my hips against his and he let’s out a breathy moan. I lick the shell of his ear.

“Melissaaaaaa,” Chris moans. He pulls me closer and moves my hair to the left so he can lick and kiss his way from my shoulder to my lips. 

He taste so sweet, like maple syrup. My left had travels to his beard. I moan into his mouth as he pulls my robe off. I lift his shirt inch by inch until we have to separate from the kiss to take off his shirt. God, I can never get over how glorious his body is.

Chris lowers his head to suck and lick my already hard nipple through my bralette. “Ah! Chris!” I cradle his head to my breasts. I rack my nails over his scalp.

I reach down and rub his manhood through his pajama pants. He lifts his head to look into my eyes. “Bedroom.”

I shake my head. “Too far. Couch.” I say as I crush my lips down his. He lifts me up in his arms as he gets up. I circle my legs around his waist. He walks us to the couch and I am reminded how strong he actually is.

Chris sets me down on the couch, pulls me forward so my ass is just barely on the couch, and puts a pillow behind me for support and kneels down on the floor. He slowly removes my panties and parts my thighs. I drape one leg over his shoulder and the other over the armrest. 

He lightly rubs my clit as he softly kisses my inner thigh. “Mmmmm,” I moan as my head falls to hit the back of the couch. His beard scratches against my thigh and it drives me crazy. He increases the pressure and speed. “Ahh! Joder!” I cry out in Spanish.

“Quiero comerte la concha” He says looking into my eyes.

“Ven a comérmela entonces.” I reply.

Chris lowers his mouth and licks up and down my labia as he continues to rub my clit.

“Ahh! Fuck! Chris!” I grasp his short hair with one hand and start pulling at my nipple with the other. He dips his tongue inside of me and starts fucking me with his tongue.

“Aaaayy! Mmmm! Ahh!” God, I’m so close and he can tell as he speeds up his movements. “Fuck! Oh Dios! Aaaayy!” My nails scratch and dig into his scalp. “ChrisChrisChrisChrisChris!” I chant his name like a prayer. The coils in my abdomens snaps. “Aaaaaaahhhh!” I arch my bak as I fall over the edge. As I come back down to Earth, Chris softly caresses my bare stomach.

I reach my hand to his head and bring his face towards mine. “Chris, quero que me cojas.”

“Si, senorita.” Chris and I stand. I turn us both around and push him onto the couch. I take the bralette off as he takes off his pajama pants.

I straddle his hips and grab his dick. I give him a few pumps before guiding him inside me. We both moan. Chris wraps his arms around my waist and I grasp his shoulders as I thrust my hips into his. 

“Fuck, Chris, you feel so good!” I say in between gasps of pleasure.

“Yes, Melissa, fuck!” He goes a little faster. 

He grabs my hair and pulls. “Aaahh! Yes, Papi!” My legs feel like jello.

Suddenly Chris flips us over, so now I’m laying on my back on the couch and he’s on top of me. As he fucks me, he pulls me into a rough kiss. My skin tingles as he thrust his tongue and dick inside me.

I pull away from the kiss and start rambling. I’m not even sure if its in english or spanish.

He pulls at my hair again and whispers, “Cum for me.”

And I did. My body feels like its on fire. “Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!” I cling onto him as waves of pleasure hits me.

As I come down from my high, Chris hits his. “Meeeliiiiissaaaaaaaa!” He spurts his cum inside me and holds me close.

I smile as I roll is onto our sides so his weight doesn’t crush me. As he comes to, he opens his eyes to stare starry-eyed at me. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He whispers caressing my cheek.

I bring him in for a long sweet kiss. I sigh as I pull back so only our foreheads are touching. “Te quiero con todo mi alma.” I whisper back.

“As do I.” Chris hugs me close to him. I listen to his heart as his chin rests on top of my head. We cuddle for a little bit until my bladder starts screaming at me.

I sigh and pull away. “The baby is pushing on my bladder.”

He sits us both up. “Go pee.”

“Okay, I’m going to pee and then take a shower. I can’t go to a doctor’s appointment smelling like sex.” I grab my robe, put it on, and grab my underwear.

Chris puts on his pants, “Okay, you do that and I’ll wash the dishes. When you’re done, I’ll shower next.”

“Sounds good.” I stand on my tip toes and give him one more kiss before going upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did shout out TomboyX because they are a great brand with amazing products
> 
> cariño - dear/honey  
> mi amor - my love  
> mi vida - my life  
> joder- fuck  
> quireo comerte la concha - i want to eat your pussy  
> ven a comérmela entonces - come eat it then  
> dios - god  
> quero que me cojas - I want you to fuck me  
> te quiero con todo mi alma - i love you with all of my soul


	3. Chapter 3

same day 12:35pm at doctor’s office

I sit on the examining table with Chris standing next to me, holding my hand. I bounce my leg in nervousness. Chris squeezes my hand and I take a deep breathe to calm myself.

There’s a knock on the door and Dr. Chau walks in. “Hello, Melissa, it’s nice to see you again.” He smiles warmly. “And who’s this?”

“Hi, this is my boyfriend, Chris.” I reply.

“Hello Chris.” Dr. Chau greets him. Chris simply nods. “So, Melissa, it looks like there is a possible pregnancy. What makes you feel like you’re pregnant.?”

“It’s been two months since my last period. I’ve been having weird cravings and morning sickness. Also my sense of smell is heightened and I have to pee all the time. I actually need to go right now.” I rattle off my symptoms.

“Ah, well you do have all the signs. Good thing you’ve got to urinate, because I’m going to need to do a urine test.” He washes his hands and grabs a urine cup from the cupboard and hands it to me. “Do you know where the bathroom is?”

“Yes,” I nod and take the cup.

Chris stays in the examining room as Dr. Chau and I leave the room. I go to the bathroom and do my thing. After I wash my hands, I walk out and hand him the cup of my urine. I go back to Chris.

I sit back down on the examining table and Chris takes my hand again. “God, why am I so nervous?” The butterflies in my belly are doing somersaults.

“Because our lives are about to change and some times change can be scary. But you have me and I will be with you no matter what.” Chris reassures me.

“I know.” I squeeze his hand. “Thank you.”

He brushes his lips against my forehead. “Je t’aime.”

“Te amo.” I reply.

There’s a knock on the door and Dr. Chau walks in smiling. “I have some great news! You are one-hundred precent pregnant.”

“Oh my God.” I’m pregnant… holy shit.

“Congratulations to the both of you. Now do you want to have an ultrasound?” He asks.

“Yes,” both Chris and I say.

“Okey dokey, follow me.”

We follow Dr. Chau into another room that has an ultrasound machine. I lay back on the tables Dr. Chau gets everything set up.

“Okay, Melissa. I need you to lift up your shirt.” I did, exposing my belly. “This might be a little cold.” He puts gel on my stomach and I flinch a little. “You ready?”

“As ready as I can be.” I answer.

He places the wand on my belly and I can see my insides on the grainy screen. He moves the wand until we see a little white blob on the screen. “There they are.” He says

I look at my baby on the screen and I tear up. I look over at Chris and he also has tears in his eyes. I take his hand in mine. “Chris, it’s our baby.”

He grins, “This is amazing. You’re amazing.”

The doctor moves the wand around a little checking the baby to make sure they are okay. “Oh, what do we have here?”

My heart drops to my stomach. “What? What’s wrong?”

Dr. Chau smiles. “Nothing is wrong. I found another baby. You’re having twins.” He points to another white blob on the screen. “They seem to have two different placentas, so they’re fraternal twins.”

My jaw drops. “Twins?”

“Yes. It’s very common for women over the age of thirty-five to give birth to multiples. This does make your pregnancy at the higher risk zone.”

I look at Chris. “Twins. We’re having twins.”

“Holy shit. Wow.” He chuckles. “You said higher risk?” He asks.

“Yes, Melissa, you are not allowed to do a few things, such as exercise. You may be able to do light yoga, but that is it. You also are not allowed to be on your feet for too long. I’ll give you a pamphlet and a list of things you should and should not do.”

“I work in the E.R., how am I suppose to stay off my feet.”

“No more 10 or 12 hour shifts, first of all. Only do 8 hour shifts and no more than 40 hours a week. Stay sitting behind the front desk as often as you can.”

“Okay. That’s doable.” Thankfully I don’t need to work overtime anymore. The perks of having a boyfriend who lives with me and has a family fortune that was given to him because there is no one else, is pretty darn awesome. A bit sad, but very useful.

“Now let me see…” Dr. Chau turns on a few switches and suddenly the room is filled with the sound of two steady and even heartbeats. “Their hearts sound healthy.” He smiles.

Teas start rolling down my cheeks as I hear my babies’ hearts beating. Chris squeezes my head and I look up to see tears of joy on his cheeks as well.

“And,” Dr. Chau moves the wand around. “by the looks of it, it seems you are 7 weeks along.”

“That would be February 3rd right?” I think back to that day. I smile, “That makes sense.”

“That was the night of the hospital’s charity ball.” the doctor said. “I saw you two there. That was a beautiful dress.”

“A beautiful dress that got us our twins.” Chris remarks.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. “Yeah, we had a great evening.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_flashback 8 weeks ago_

__

Natalie and I are shopping for a dress for the charity ball.

__

“I don’t know, Natalie, these dresses are kind of expensive.” I see the price tag of a black strapless sparkly dress and it says $249.99.

__

“Argent gave you his credit card, right?” She picks out a coral dress and holds it up to me, shakes her head and puts it back.

__

“Yes” I look at a cream color dress. It looks like it might be too low-cut.

__

“Then you shouldn’t worry about the price. He told you to find a dress that you love and don’t worry about the price.” She finds a red dress with a halter top and a backless strappy thing happening. “Try this one on. You look good in red.”

__

“I know, I just feel bad. I’ve spent the better part of my life saving money and buying cheap things.” I take the red dress and another black dress with an empire waist.

__

“Don’t feel bad, Mel. He loves you and wants you to be happy. Be grateful that you don’t have to worry about money anymore.” She finds a green dress and holds it up the herself. She sighs and puts it back.

__

“I’m sorry. You been pretty strapped since the divorce.” I put a hand on her shoulder.

__

“Oh, it’s fine.” She waves it off. “I’m better off without him and his nasty money. I’m much more happy with a blue eyed sherif.” Natalie smiles as she picks another red dress and gives it to me.

__

“I haven’t seen Noah this happy in a long while. You two are adorable.” I find a light blue dress with a lacy overlay and put it with my growing pile of dresses.

__

“The same could be said about you and Argent. You guys are an unexpectedly exuberant couple.”

__

We grab a few more dresses and head to the dressing room. I tried on the dresses but so far neither of us don’t like any of them. Then I try on the red backless dress with a halter top. And holy shit, I love it. I walk out so that Natalie can see it.

__

“Oh my God. That’s it. That’s the dress.” She says smiling wide.

__

“It feels and looks amazing.” The dress hugs my curves and fits like a glove. I do a little twirl. “I love it.”

__

“And Argent is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you. Damn, this is prefect.”

__

[here's the dress if you want to see it](http://www.millybridal.org/sheath-column-scoop-neck-stretch-crepe-floor-length-split-front-prom-dresses-milly020106266-15600.html)

__

\-----  
1 week later

__

I get ready in the bathroom with the door closed and tell Chris not to peek. I don’t want him to see the dress until my hair and makeup is all done.

__

Usually I do the bare minimal with my hair but today I want to make my curly hair bounce with volume. I comb in a leave in conditioner and blow dry my hair using a diffuser. After my hair dries, I grab my favorite styling cream and spread it all over. I then grab my curling iron and I fine-tune m curls so they are pretty much perfect.

__

I rub in my moisturizer into my face and then spread on my primer. After I get my concealer on my “problem” spots, I go in with my lightweight, but long lasting foundation. Then I do a smokey eye with a little bit of glitter and black eyeliner with a tiny cat wing. I curly my lashes then add a few layers of mascara. I fill in my eyebrows to make them look fuller and then a little bit of blush on my cheeks. For a finishing touch, I found a lipstick that matches my dress and apply it to my lips.

__

Now that my hair and make up is done, I get dressed. I take one more look in the mirror and walk into the bedroom. I grab a pair of hoop earnings and throw on red three inch heels.

__

I walk down the stairs and Chris turns around to see me. His jaw drops. “Whoa.”

__

“You don’t look half bad with that suite either.” I smile as I reach the ground floor. “Do you like the dress that I picked out?”

__

Chris takes my hand in his and he brushes his lips against my knuckles. “Like it? I’m debating if I should throw out all of your clothes so that everyday you would have to wear this dress.”

__

“I love you, but please don’t.” I pull him in and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Thanks to the heels, I can look him in the eye without looking up. “I forewent wearing certain undergarments and I do not want to do that everyday.”

__

His eyes darken with desire. “Maybe we should stay home instead.”

__

“Nope.” I push him towards the front door. “I did not just spend an hour and a half getting ready to stay home. Besides, we spent $150 for the tickets.”

__

“Okay, okay. I did want to check out the silent auction and raffle tickets.” He opens the door. “After you, mi vida.”

__

\------  
at the Rosewater Hotel

__

We eat an elegant meal while conversing with some fellow residents of the hospital. They have a live band playing soft jazz music. There are a few couples dancing to the music on the dance floor. As more people finish their food, the band plays more upbeat songs.

__

As I finish my meal, Chris gets up and offers me his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

__

I take his hand. “Yes.” We walk over to the dance floor. My arms go around his shoulders as his encircle my waist and we sway to the music. I’m not the most elegant dancer so I end up stepping on his toes once or twice. “Sorry.”

__

“You don’t have to apologize.” We stay like that for a few songs, enjoying the music and each other’s company.

__

“The silent auction has now begun!” A voice said over the sound system.

__

I pull back, “Go, I’ll sit down and rest my feet.”

__

He brushes his lips against my cheek and walks over to the silent auction. I walk back to our table and sit down. Dr. Harmon and Dr. Gates are still at the table.

__

“Ah, Melissa, what’s your view on space travel?” Dr. Harmon says taking a sip of her cocktail.

__

“Space travel?”

__

“Yeah,” Dr. Gates says, “Do you think we’ll ever meet other intelligent life?”

__

“I think so.” I take a sip of my margarita. “I think it’s egotistical to believe that we are alone in the universe.”

__

“See, Abigail, it’s not dumb to think aliens are real!” Dr. Gates points to Dr. Harmon.

__

“I didn’t say it was dumb. I said it was wishful thinking. We don’t know what’s out there. For all we know, there could be absolutely nothing, Jeremy!” Dr. Harmon argues back.

__

“How about Area 51? Do you believe in those rumors?” I genuinely ask.

__

“Oh, don’t get him started on Area 51!” Dr. Harmon warns me, but its too late. Dr. Gates goes off a whole spiel about it.

__

He ranted on for probably seven minutes, before Chris came back to the table.

__

“So what did I miss?” Chris asks.

__

“Do you believe in aliens?” Dr. Gates stops his spiel to ask Chris.

__

“Yes. We have a lot of weird beings on Earth so I wouldn’t put it past mother nature to have other life forms on other planets.”

__

“Oh, right. Melissa, your son is a werewolf, isn’t he?” Dr Gates asks.

__

“Yes.” I’m not use to having the supernatural world be known to the public, and his question catches me off guard. After the hunter army situation, Scott made it known to the public, so that no one has to feel like they are alone and hunted.

__

“Hmmm…” He simply replies. He shakes his head and resumes his rant about Area 51.

__

Chris leans over to whisper, “You want to head out?”

__

“Yes, please.”

__

Chris stands up, “It was a pleasure chatting with you, doctors. It appears to be time for us to leave.”

__

We say our goodbyes and head out to the lobby. I walk towards the door but Chris stops me and heads to the elevators.

__

“What are you doing?” I ask.

__

“The hospital was selling hotel rooms for the night to raise money as well.” He shows me a keycard. “I got us one.”

__

“We can’t let that go to waste now, can we?” I wiggle my eyebrow and follow him into the elevator.

__

We get off on the fifth floor and I follow him to the room. He puts the keycard in and opens the door. I walk in and admire the décor. I stare at a painting of a mountain range. Chris comes up behind me and kisses the base of my neck. I sigh.

__

“I’ve been wanting to take this dress off you all night.” He plays with the straps on my dress as he kisses my neck.

__

“What’s stopping you now?” I ask.

__

“Nothing.” He turns me around and crashes his mouth on mine.

__

And with that, we had a fun time making good use of the hotel room.

__

End Flashback  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

____

When we get home from the doctors appointment, I kick off my shoes and head for the living room and plop down on the couch. Chris sits next to me.

____

“Wow, I – just - wow.” I place a hand on my belly.

____

“Should we call Scott?”

____

“No, when we tell him, I want to do it in person.” I place my other hand on his bearded jaw and lightly stroke it. “Besides, I don’t want to tell anyone until the second trimester, just in case.” I think for second. “That should be about mid-May and Scott’s spring semester ends the first week in June. So maybe when he comes home we’ll tell him and then everyone else?”

____

“If that’s what you want to do, then that’s good with me.” He brushes his lips lightly against mine.

____

I stand suddenly nervous. I start to pace back and forth. “Okay, now, there’s something else that has been on my mind and I think we need to discuss it.”

____

Chris stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders. “Stay off your feet, Mel. Remember what the doctor said.”

____

“Right.” I sit down on one of the living room arm chairs. “Better?”

____

“Yes.” He kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his. “Now, what were you saying?”

____

“You’re a man of honor, correct?” I ask leaning toward him.

____

“I like to think I am, yes.” He gives me a half-smile.

____

“Well I need you to know that if you, in the foreseeable future, propose to me, that I will say yes.” We haven’t had the marriage discussion yet. I mean, come on, we have only been dating since September! It seems a little too soon, but with the babies on the way, I think we need to talk about it.

____

“When I propose, you mean?” He squeezes my hand and the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

____

Wow, he wants to marry me? “Um, yes?” I take a deep breathe as that pieces of info sinks in. “But, I am not marrying you-”

____

“You just said you would, though.” He arches an eyebrow.

____

“Let me finish.” I swatted at him. “But I am not marrying because we feel like we have too. Just because you knocked me up doesn’t mean we have to get married. We are not having a ‘shotgun’ wedding. Okay?”

____

“I understand. When I propose to you, it won’t be because I feel obligated. I mean, the babies are a huge plus, but I want to marry you because I love you.”

____

Good.” I let out a sigh of relief. “Also, on that same note, we are not getting married while I’m pregnant. I am not having our wedding photos be of me looking like the Pillsbury Doughboy. Plus wouldn’t it be cute to have the babies in the wedding?” I can just imagine little flower girls or little ring bearer.

____

“Yes, that would be very adorable.” He squeezes my hands again.

____

“Oh and you are not allowed to propose on a holiday or on one of our birthdays. And not a fancy restaurant.” I crunch my nose. “I don’t like the cliches very much.”

____

“Got it. Anything else?”

____

“No, I think that’s it.” I yawn.

____

“Good, because I have a very important question.” He moves so he his on one knee. “Melissa Emilia Delgado McCall -”

____

“You are not proposing!” I lightly push him away.

____

He smiles as he sits back. “Of course not!” He chuckles. “I was just going to ask what you wanted to do before your shift tonight.”

____

I roll my eyes, “Riiiiiight, and I’m El Chupacabra.”

____

“Whoa, there, Mel. Chupacabras are nasty creatures and should not be joked about.”

____

“Chupacabras are not real!” He’s just fucking with me, right?

____

“They are indeed real.” He points to a scar on his shoulder that goes up to right behind his ear. “This was from a male Chupacabra that was in New Mexico in ‘91.”

____

“Oh geez, next you’ll tell me El Cuco is real.”

____

“Actually-”

____

“You know what?” I stand up with a yawn.” I’m going to take a nap before my shift. I’m sleepy.”

____

Chris gets up from the floor. “Sweet dreams.” He kisses my forehead.

____

I start walking up the stairs and I hear him say, “Don’t let El Cuco come snatch you!”

____

“I groan and roll my eyes, “Lo que sea, Papi.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Next day – evening

Today is my day off and it’s been a pretty chill day. Currently I am sitting on the couch with my legs on Chris’s lap, reading a book. Chris is cleaning a few of his guns and we are listening to music. My foot bops to the rhythm of the song as I turn the page. Chris quietly hums the song. I love days like this. No bad guys, no emergencies, no rush to do anything, just a quiet day in. It’s almost like we have a normal life.

“There’s a knock on the door. “Are we expecting anyone?” Chris asks.

“No.” I bookmark my page.

Chris gets up and cocks his gun. “Stay here.” He walks to the door and opens it. “Geez, Derek, call before coming over. I almost shot you.”

I hear a chuckle, “It wouldn’t be the first time. I just wanted to get your expert opinion on a few different guns.”

“Come in.” Chris walks back into the living room with Derek.

“Hey, Derek.” I say giving him a smile.

He looks at me and smile, which is rare. “Oh, I guess congratulations are in order.”

“What?” Both Chris and I ask.

“The babies. Bringing in two new lives in the world deserves some congratulating.” He sits down in one of the chairs.

“What?” How does he knows?

“Wait, do you guys not know?” Derek asks.

“No. I mean yes. We found out yesterday. How do you know?” I place a hand on my belly.

“I can hear their hearts beating and I can smell their scent.”

“They have a scent already?” Chris asks sitting next to me.

“Well, their scent isn’t fully developed yet. It just kind of smells like Melissa’s scent with a dash of a new flavor. To the untrained wolf, they might think Melissa is sick, but I was born into a family of werewolves and I had a few younger siblings and cousins. No one can keep pregnancy a secret in a home of wolves.”

“So, when I see Scott face-to-face next, he’s going to know?” Well there goes the plan of keeping the twins a secret.

“I don’t know. Scott is an amazing alpha, don’t get me wrong, but he hasn’t unlocked his full potentials yet. I wouldn’t be surprise if one day he could fully shift into a wolf, like me. My ability comes from being a Hale. My great-grandpa was a true alpha. The ability to fully shift comes from that. Anyway, I digress. Scott should be able to tell that you are pregnant, but he might overlook the heartbeats and scents.”

“Well, shit. I wasn’t planing on telling him or anyone until the second trimester. Scott will be home for Spring Break in two and half weeks. We are going to throw a party for this guy’s 40th birthday.” I place my other hand on Chris’s knee.

Chris turns to me. “We were planing on having the party the Friday after my birthday. We could make the party just a little bit better by telling everyone, including Scott then.”

“I guess we could.” I look down at my little baby bump. “I just worry that we’ll lose these two. We are still real early in their development. Anything can happen.”

“You’re right.” Derek says. “There’s a high possibility that you’ll miscarriage. My mother lost three babies before Cora was conceived. If you lose the twins, not to sound rude, but you can try again and again, until you hit menopause.” 

“That actually does help, Derek. I shouldn’t worry about things that might happen. I need to focus on the present and be in baby bliss.”

“Good” He says.

“By the way, you can not tell Stiles. If he knows, Scott knows. They have no secrets.” I say.

“Oh, I know. It took Stiles all of ten minutes to blab to Scott that we got together. I love him, but he cannot keep anything secret from Scott. I wont tell him, I promise.” He turns to Chris. “Now to talk about why I came here….”

\-------------------  
A few days later

Noah, Chris, and I sit around the kitchen table eating take out and making the final decisions on the birthday party.

Chris sits back, “I don’t understand why we have to celebrate my birthday. It’s just another day, another year, another number.”

“Come on, Argent, you gotta celebrate the fact you haven’t died yet. You probably came close to a dozen times.” Noah says in-between bites.

“More like 4 dozen times.” Chris gruffs.

“Shit.” Noah replies taking a gulp of his drink.

I shake my head and get up to grab some napkins. “Don’t tell me that! Now I’m never letting you outside.” I take a few steps and trip over myself. I brace myself to hit the ground, but I don’t.

Chris has me in his arms. “Mel! You’ve got to be more careful.” He takes back to my seat.

“Thanks, Chris.” I say as he inspects me.

“Nice reflexes.” Noah remarks.

“Are you hurt? Any injuries?” He lifts my leg to check my ankles.

“I’m fine. I was just being clumsy.” I swatted his hand away. “I need a napkin.” I try to get up but he puts his hand on my shoulder.

He gets up. “I’ll get it.” He looks at me concerned.

“I’m not a child, Chris. I can get it myself.” I’m getting real tired of this over protectiveness.

“I’m just worried, okay? I can’t let anything bad happen while I’m around.”

“I understand, but remember a few days ago? I decided not to worry, because it’s pointless. If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” My anger subsides. “So stop fussing over me or I’m going to chain you up in the basement with only water and a jar of pickles.”

“Gross, Mel, gross,” He scrunches his nose. His hatred for pickles is strong and I will exploit it, if I need to. “Fine, fine. I’ll try.”

“Good.” I smile.

“Don’t you know, Argent,” Noah pipes up, “to never argue with a pregnant woman? You’ll never win.” He says around his chewing. “Congrats by the way.”

I stare at him wide eyed and Chris asks, “How?”

“I’m not the Sherif because I look good in the uniform you know.” He washes down his food with his drink. “Melissa has been my best friend for a long time, Argent. Also, that-” he gestures toward us, “is exactly how Claudia and I acted like when she was pregnant with Stiles. She had two miscarriages before Stiles and I got over protected. Claudia was not happy and accidentally gave me a black eye when we were making breakfast.”

“Speaking of Stiles, you cannot tell him. He will tell Scott and I will not be happy. We were planning on telling him at the party. I even got tee shirts.” I walk into the living room and grab a box and come back to the dining room.

I hold up Scott’s shirt. “Proud Big Brother of Twins”

“Cute,” Noah reads the shirt. “Twins, huh?”

“Yep.” I hold up Chris’s shirt. “Dad of Twins: Classic Overachiever.”

“Pretty much sums him up.” Noah says.

“What can I say? Overachiever is my middle name.” Chris says putting an arm around me.”

“And this one is mine.” I hold up the last shirt. “Double the Love” It has two set of foot prints across the shirt.

“Awww. I love it. I’m happy for you two.” Noah smiles, “How far along are you?”

“8 weeks.” I say with my hand on my belly.

“Two months? And you’re going to tell everyone this early? I’m not judging, I just have been there before.”

“No, I understand. Anything can happen, but Derek was here a few dats ago and he heard their hearts beating and could smell their scents. So I need to tell everyone before they find out.” I say.

“Like Derek said, you can’t keep anything from werewolves.” Chris chimes in.

“Okay, so how are we doing this? What’s the plan?” Noah asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the secret is getting out oops lol :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :)  
> more is to come


End file.
